As Fate Has It
by justbecauseiwrite
Summary: 18 years old Caroline Liddell is daughter of OUATIW Cyrus and Alice who moved to Storybrooke to gain independence. 19 years old Neal Nolan is son of OUAT David and Snow who works for Regina Mills. One day, unknown to them, the two worlds collide and twine their fates together. It's their story how they fell in love, leading for another generation of Storybrooke citizens.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _I do not acknowledge that Season 5-7 OUAT does exists so I had alternated a lot of storyline and characters in my OUAT Universe. Here's the list of characters and their connection to avoid confusion._

 _*_ ** _Caroline Liddell_** _(age 18) is daughter of Cyrus and Alice of OUATIW. She is same girl at end of OUATIW series._

 _*_ ** _Neal Nolan_** _(age 19) is son of David and Snow. He remains same._

 _*_ ** _Anastasia & Will Scarlet_** _are married and moved to Storybrooke, so basically, Will never left SB as said in S4. They have two children, Mia (age 9) & Lucien (age 6)._

 _*_ ** _Regina Mills is married to Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert_ **_and had three children; Oliver (age 4), Adelaide & Gabriella (both age 2). (Her infertility had been cured) In addition of Henry Mills, she also had a daughter, Felicia (age 9) who is made from magic. The relationship of her and between Robin H00d never existed._

 _*_ ** _Zelena Mills is married to Phillip Mountbatten_** _and had one daughter, Maëlle (age 7) "May" (as a replacement of Daughter Robin) and a stepson, Philly. Her relationship with as H00d never existed._

 _*_ ** _Snowing relationship_** _remains same that left off of S4, in addition of, they never attempted to remove Darkness out Emma because it was ridiculous storyline. The only thing that I kept from S6 was that they lived at their farm._

 _*_ ** _Ruby_** _returned to Storybrooke and has a daughter, Isla (age 2)_

 _More to come as I make progress through the storyline._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT and OUATIW or else I'd be too busy rewriting and filling potholes of S4-S7._

* * *

Eighteen years old Caroline Liddell packed her very last set of clothes into her suitcase when her mother, Alice Liddell entered the room, with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Are you really sure that you want to move to Storybrooke? You know you can work for us."

"Mom. You know I have no desire to work in politics. I want to explore the world."

Alice sighed as she knew that her daughter would not change her mind at all. Besides, she felt a little bit better knowing that her daughter is just heading to Storybrooke to live with Anastasia and Will Scarlet and their two young children. Caroline proceeds to shut her suitcase and looked up to her mother.

"All right, Caro. Will you give cookies and send them my love." Caroline gave her mother a hug and promised her to write a letter. Shortly after, her father appeared with the White Rabbit. Her father proceeds to hug her tightly.

"Caroline Amara Rose Anastasia Liddell, you make me very proud. You had grown up into smart, fierce, beautiful and honorable. I know this upsets your mother greatly, but you had grown up so much and you're ready for another chapter of your life. I miss you so much and we are anxious to hear back from you soon."

Caroline smiled and proceed to hug both her parents tightly. She was excited but nervous at the same time for her brand new adventure that is waiting for her in Storybrooke.

"Excuse me for cutting the farewell too soon, but we need to get going. We are two minutes late," said the White Rabbit anxiously. Caroline let the hug go and wished them a farewell with a promise that she will write soon. She watched the White Rabbit making a portal to Storybrooke. Upon the completion of the portal, she gave them the last goodbye which she took a deep breath as she was anxious what it will happen while living in Storybrooke.

The portal only took her fifteen minutes, but it felt like a year had passed before finally landing in the forest, just right outside of the town. Caroline quickly stood up and inspected herself for anything that might be torn on the trip through the portal but she couldn't find anything.

"Awesome! Now my adventure begins." Thought Caroline.

The White Rabbit was already on the move which Caroline had no choice but try to catch up which she did not until she already arrived in the town.

"Wow, this is Storybrooke?" she exclaimed while going into circles, exploring the town.

"Yes, Caroline." said the White Rabbit with some annoyance in his tone.

Caroline decided not to bug him while staring the buildings any time longer. Besides, she has all the time to explore as soon she gets settled down. It is not a long walk to the Scarlets residence in a small house off on the main street. Caroline quickly knocked on the door which Anastasia answered which she gave her a tight hug.

"Caroline! You had grown up into a lady! Welcome to Storybrooke!"

"Thank you, Anastasia. You look well yourself."

Anastasia smiled at the White Rabbit, "Hello White Rabbit. You look well, sir."

"You look well yourself too. I must excuse my short visit. Wonderland bids me back." said the White Rabbit which he ran off to return his portal.

"He hadn't changed in the slightest." smiled Anastasia, "Doesn't matter now that you're here. Let me show your bedroom and get you freshen up. The first task in Storybrooke is picking Mia and Lucien up from school. They'll be excited to see you."

Caroline quickly followed Anastasia to the upstairs which her bedroom is next to Mia's. It was a beautiful room with the window facing the Storybrooke Clocktower. Twenty minutes later, Anastasia reappeared in her room, informing her that it's time to pick her children up from school. Caroline happily strolled while exploring a little bit of Storybrooke.

"Oh, Anastasia. This town is too grand, unlike Wonderland. You have so many things that I could not even imagine.

"It is amazing, even though I only lived here only seven years, Storybrooke still amazes me every day."

"Hello, Mrs. Scarlet. I hope you're doing well." said a woman with red hair who saw them walking toward the school.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mountbatten. I'm well and I hope you are too. May I introduce Caroline Liddell from Wonderland. She is staying with us while she settles down in our world."

Mrs. Mountbatten turned her attention which she extended her hand to offer a shake, "I'm Zelena Mountbatten. I'm delighted to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Mountbatten."

Zelena and Anastasia chatted all way to the school, which it leaves an opportunity for Caroline to observe the town. Not too long after, they arrived the school where it was filled with all the children running around. She happily watched the children interacting with their parents, which she felt pangs how much she missed her parents even she is gone for about two hours.

"Mom!" shouted the little girl with dirty blonde hair as she ran to hug her mother. Anastasia chuckled as she picked her up and giving her a kiss. "Hello, little darling. How was school?"

"Marvelous. Mrs. Campbell taught us about marine life. I wanna go to the aquarium!"

Anastasia chuckled, "We can take you this weekend. Now, where's your brother?"

The girl pouted as she was impatient for the weekend, then she pointed her brother coming out the school building with Mary Margaret.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Scarlet! Please excuse his tardiness, I found him in the library once again!"

Anastasia cuddled her son which she smiled, "What book are you reading today?"

"Vikings! I want to be Lookback!" said the boy.

"It is Lothbrok and I don't think you want to be a Viking. It's very dangerous," said Mary Margaret.

"But he goes places! I want to do when I'm big!"

Anastasia couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes but for now, Mommy and Daddy need you at home. Now you have a good evening, Mrs. Nolan."

Mary Margaret bid them goodbye and went off which Anastasia shifted her attention to Caroline.

"Mia, Lucien. Remember I was telling you this morning that my friend, Caroline will be coming today and this is Caroline."

Mia and Lucien gave her the biggest smile and hugged her.

"Do you like marine biology?" asked Mia.

"Not really but you can teach me all about marine biology!" said Caroline cheerfully. Her response made Mia jump around in joy.

"Mia, Luc. We need to get going. Daddy will be coming home soon and we do want to see him, right?" said Anastasia with a firm. The children obeyed her order which they were on their way back to home. Upon arriving home, Anastasia received a phone call from Will that he will be meeting them at Granny's Diner as he wanted to celebrate her homecoming.

Upon arrival to Granny's Diner, Caroline immediately realized that she is starving as she had not eaten since arrival to Storybrooke. The food smelled really good upon stepping into the building.

"Ana! I'm here!" Waved Will upon seeing them entering. They all walked toward to him, which Anastasia and the children gave them a quick hello hug.

"Caroline, that's you?" exclaimed Will after hugging his children. Caroline could not help but gave him a big hello hug. It has been so long time since she last saw him.

"Last time I saw you when you're a cute little girl like my Mia and now you're standing in front me as a grown into a fine lady! No wonder how proud your parents are!"

Anastasia chuckled as Will was speechless how much she had grown up. Not too long after, Ruby arrived their table to take their food order.

"So, you're the Caroline that I been hearing about! How wonderful to finally meet you!"

Before Caroline could reply, Ruby was already yelling at Granny to come down from the behind to meet Caroline.

"Hi, Caroline! I'm Granny Lucas, the owner of this diner. This place will be your home for the rest of your life. And whenever you get married and starting a family, I'll be your child's "grandmother", She proceeds to cuddle Mia and Lucien, "Basically, I am the grandmother to all Storybrooke children."

Ruby began to laugh, "Shhh. Don't let Isla know. She does not like sharing grandmother with everyone else."

Granny waved her hand to dismiss Ruby, "Shoo. You have a customer waiting." then she shifted the attention to Caroline to take their food orders. Twenty minutes later, the food had arrived, which Caroline took in two minutes to examine the wonderful meal before devoting them. It was uncommon for her family to eat a meal at the restaurant so she wanted to remember her first meal as long as she could.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" asked Anastasia after she finished her meal.

"Yes, it is delicious and I could barely wait for next time I will be dining here."

"Then you will love living in Storybrooke because there are so much more to offer."

Caroline let out a yawn as she is exhausted from the trip, "Fortunately, I have all the time I needed because I'm too exhausted to complete!"

"I agree. You don't want to run out things to explore!"

"Like going to the aquarium with me!" perked Mia who overheard the conversation between her mother and Caroline.

Caroline rubbed Mia's nose, "Then you will be my new teacher!" Mia let out a delighted squeal with excitement. She definitely could not wait for the weekend.

"All right, kids. It's time to go home. We have to go bed as it's getting late." said Will as he is tired as also and couldn't wait to go bed. After they bid Granny and Ruby a good night, they were off to their home for the night, which Caroline never felt that so excited about going to bed that night. There is such of many adventures waiting for her when she wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the updated list of characters and their connection to avoid confusion._

 _*_ ** _Caroline Liddell_** _(age 18) is daughter of Cyrus and Alice of OUATIW. She is same girl at end of OUATIW series._

 _*_ ** _Neal Nolan_** _(age 19) is son of David and Snow. He remains same._

 _*_ ** _Anastasia & Will Scarlet_** _are married and moved to Storybrooke, so basically, Will never left SB as said in S4. They have two children, Mia (age 9) & Lucien (age 6)._

 _*_ ** _Regina Mills is married to Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert_ **_and had three children; Oliver (age 4), Adelaide & Gabriella (both age 2). (Her infertility had been cured) In addition of Henry Mills, she also had a daughter, Felicia (age 9) who is made from magic. The relationship of her and between Robin H00d never existed._

 _*_ ** _Zelena Mills is married to Phillip Mountbatten_** _and had one daughter, Maëlle (age 7) "May" (as a replacement of Daughter Robin) and a stepson, Phillip, (Who is Neal's friend) Her relationship with as H00d never existed._

 _*_ ** _Snowing relationship_** _remains same that left off of S4, in addition of, they never attempted to remove Darkness out Emma because it was ridiculous storyline. The only thing that I kept from S6 was that they lived at their farm._

 _*_ ** _Ruby_** _returned to Storybrooke and has a daughter, Isla (age 2)_

 _* **Paige (also known as Grace)** , daughter of Jefferson. She is dating Phillip, son of Phillip and Aurora and Zelena's stepson. _

_* **Nicholas & Ava (only mentioned) Zimmer**, the twins who appeared in S2 and friends with Neal. _

_* **Alexandra Herman "Alex"** , daughter of Sean & 's ex girlfriend. They had a bad breakup. _

_More to come as I make progress through the storyline._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

 _ **Neal**_

 _ **Earlier in morning before Caroline's arrival to Storybrooke.**_

"Good morning, Granny. Can I have a cup of coffee to go?" asked Neal Nolan upon finishing up his breakfast meal at Granny's Diner. Granny raised her eyebrows, "When did you start wanting to drink coffee?"

"It's not for me. It's for Regina. The twins had the flu."

"Nothing can ever slow Regina down. Pffffttt, I'm not giving her a coffee, instead, I'm going to make a well-balanced meal. All working mothers barely have time to eat meals which in turn, they become sicker than their own children. Especially a mayor who's a mother of five."

Neal smiled at his imagining to Regina's reaction when he brought in a breakfast instead of a cup of coffee. She will be angry for only a minute, then pleased that she got the chance to eat real food.

"G'moring Neal!" said a woman. Neal turned his head to see who was greeting him at seven in the morning. It was his sister, Emma coming in for a quick coffee before heading to sheriff office.

Neal proceeds to give a hug to her sister as he hadn't seen her in a while. Emma happily accepted his hug, "Long time no see you. How's Cassia and Jack doing?"

"They're doing well, thank you. Are you still living with mom and dad?"

"No. I moved out. I live just right around the corner."

"I hope you're not moving out to stay far away from your ex."

"Alex and I broke up a while ago, quite before I moved out our home. I just wanted to work in town, not at the farm, you know. It's not my thing. I want to change the world."

"That's great to hear. You're working for Regina, right?"

"Yes, I enjoy every minute and I'm thankful for Regina giving me an opportunity."

Emma smiled, which she gave him a light punch on his arm, "The Nolans are indeed running the city."

"Here's the mayor's food. Tell her that she owes me a day with Felicia, Ollie, Addie and Rielly. This poor woman is silently begging for a date night with her husband." said Granny as she handed him a bag for Regina.

"Be careful with wishing a date night. They couldn't keep their hands off on each other when they first got married," commented Emma since she was old enough to remember the grand wedding of Regina and Flynn. Regina ended up having Oliver just a mere year later with the twins following shortly afterward.

"This explains everything now with three children on their own and the twins are two years old now. Looks like I better get a chaperone for them," muttered Granny. Her comment made Neal and Emma laugh.

"Sheriff Swan, you hear me?" said Emma's walkie-talkie. Emma picked her walkie-talkie which she answered the person that she is on her way, "My duties call me. Feel free to stop by anytime you can. Give my love to Ruby and Isla. Have a great day at the office, Neal."

"Thanks, you too," replied Neal. He proceeds to check the time on his phone which he had realized that had to leave to work. He bid Granny a good day and left in the mayor office, which Regina end up being that one is late. "Morning Neal! I apologize for keeping you waiting for and the coffee had gone lukewarm. Gabriella was really sick and refused to let me leave." said Regina upon entering her office which she sighed while she took her coats off and hung on the coat hanger, "Children do drain a lot of your energy and it's only nine in the morning."

"Don't fret, that what I am here for. To help you to catch up your missed work!"

"Thanks, Neal. I don't know how I can manage without you." She turned her head to the table where the food from Granny was sitting which she pointed out, "What are those?"

"Granny refused to let you have a cup of coffee, which she said that all working mothers with sick children barely have time to sit down and she doesn't want you to get sick."

"For goodness's sake. I just want a darn caffeine that will let me get through this long day."

Neal hid his smirk from Regina as her actions are far too predictable. In a minute or two, Regina will be devoting the meal and praise Granny for her wisdom. As true his prediction, Regina was devoting the meal as soon she sat down her chair which she sent Neal to give the files to Parks and Recreation administration. When he returned to her office thirty minutes later, Regina had already eaten all the food.

"Feeling a little bit more energized now?" Regina looked up from the desk as she was reading one of the many reports.

"Yes. I guess I owe to Granny. I'll stop by afternoon to thank her."

"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier. Granny informed me that the way to repay her is going out a date night and leave the children to her."

It made Regina chuckle in happiness that she hadn't gone on a date with her husband in awhile so she is looking forward to planning the date night. Neal could not help but smile to see Regina being excited about having a babysitter.

"All right, Neal. I have a pile of reports that need to be copied. Can you please come to the meeting at 11 in Chamber 3. When the meeting is adjourned, feel free to go home. I don't need you this afternoon as it is a slow day."

Neal secretly cheered for an afternoon off as he hoped to surprise Emma at the sheriff station with the lunch as he really missed hanging out with her. He quickly thanked her before picking up the file to be copied.

As true to Regina's word, after the meeting ended, Neal was given an afternoon off which he darted out the mayor building in the excitement that he is going to spend his afternoon with Emma. He made his trip to sheriff office, located just next door to the hardware store. Emma was in her office with her office assistant, Will Scarlet which they were discussing the last night's soccer game that Will played to raise charity. Emma saw Neal entering the office, which she smiled, then waved to him to give him the permission to enter.

"What brings you to Sheriff Office, Kid?"

"Nothing serious. Regina let me out early since there aren't too many duties to take care today."

"And you chose to spend the free afternoon with your big sister," Emma soon began to smile and rubbed his hair, "I'm very impressed."

"Awe, Em. I missed you so much. I feel like you're the only person that understands my pretty normal life."

Before Emma could reply to Neal, Will had excused to interrupt the conversation. "I'm going to Granny's to grab some lunch. You want anything?"

"Grilled Cheese and milkshake, please." Will quickly wrote down Emma's request on his notepad, then shifted to ask Neal if he wanted anything.

"No, Thank you. I had eaten already."

"All right. I'm heading out now. I'll be back in half of an hour or so."

They watched Will gathering his stuff and leaving the building.

"Ok, so. If I remember earlier, you have a troubled relationship with Mom and Dad. May I ask you what happened to cause a strained relationship?"

Neal proceeds to fidget with his hands as he did not want the best relationship with her sister to change.

"Hey, it's ok. You can trust me." comforted Emma.

Neal took a deep breath to calm his nervousness, "Well... You know that you are kind of their favorite child. They follow you almost everywhere where you went and left me with Belle when you went to the Underworld when I was only a baby. And one day I got mad at them because they won't let me work for Regina as they wanted me to go to college. Cry out of loud, I'm nineteen years old. I should be allowed to make my own decisions. I want to work in politics, not wasting my time learning how to fight with a damn sword."

Emma nodded in understanding how he felt. Emma did not have a happy childhood while growing up so Neal's struggle is easily understandable.

"So, that's why you moved out from the farm into the old apartment so you could gain some independence?"

Neal nodded which Emma smiled. Even though they hadn't had threats from the villain in years, it wasn't exactly easy to live in Storybrooke, especially for the first generation to be born outside of the Enchanted Forest. Especially for the royal child like her and her brother.

"It's funny to think that I'm jealous of you once and now you're jealous of me."

Neal raised his eyebrows, "You jealous of me? When and how?"

"Long ago when you're only a baby. You had Mom's attention and got everything that I did not receive when I was a baby, such as cuddling, rocking, and attention."

Neal immediately felt bad how Emma did not have a happy childhood while growing up, "Well. I'm happy that we got a chance to bond over. You are best big sister ever.

Emma chuckled as she rubbed his hair, "This is the primary reason why I didn't have Cassia and Jack until you're old enough. I did not want to miss out your childhood and my young adulthood."

Neal just gave Emma the biggest smile which they eventually hugged. Before they could say anything else, Emma walkie-talkie buzzed which it was Will talking to her.

"Sheriff Swan here. What's the problem?"

"Leroy got locked out from his car. He's at Granny's" said Will.

"Hurry up. I have to go somewhere in ten minutes," yelled Leroy on another side.

"I will be there in five." replied Emma which she turned to Neal then gave him a smile, "Come on, I'll buy your favorite smoothie on the way to Granny's to cheer you up."

"Don't you have to go straight to Granny's since Leroy sounds salty?"

Emma chuckled in knowing that the experience wasn't the first time, "Leroy locked out many times and he almost never places to go right away, besides just a few minutes late won't kill him."

Neal gave Emma a big smile, "No wonder why you're the best big sister!"

Emma gave him a quick affectionate hug and replied him to hurry up. After a quick trip to the smoothie place and fixing up Leroy's lockout of his car situation. Emma let out a happy delight that she is able to eat her lunch.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Emma to Neal while she is munching her late lunch. "I'm meeting up Phillip and his girlfriend, Paige, Nicholas and possibly Ava at The Rabbit Hole."

"Have fun. Don't do anything reckless!"

Neal laughed for a moment as he quickly promised her that they won't do anything stupid.

"Well, look that time. It's nearly four, and I need to go pick Cassia and Jack up since Hook is working late tonight," said Emma with a frown. She really enjoyed the catching up with her brother, but her children had to come first. "But please come back visit me whatever you want. I hope we'll catch up once again soon."

"I will come over whatever Regina doesn't need me," replied Neal with hope. Emma smiled as she proceeds to give him a goodbye hug, then they part for the night.

* * *

"Neal! We're here!" yelled Phillip upon seeing him coming inside The Rabbit Hole.

Neal proceeds to smile and walked toward the table where Phillip was sitting with his girlfriend, "Hey Phillip and Paige. You look lovely tonight." Paige proceeds to thank him and went to order the food.

"You will not going to believe what my sister said today. She wanted me to propose Paige! Thankfully, Zelena thinks that I'm not ready for marriage."

"Aww, I think May watched too much Fairy Tales movies and wanted to see one in real life."

Phillip winked, "Good thing she's only seven years old. She has all the time to see the wedding coming up."

"It is definitely going to be Henry. Regina said that his girlfriend and he are getting serious."

"Thank you. I'll forward this information to Maëlle. She will be thrilled."

"What would Maëlle be thrilled?" asked Paige as she returned from ordering the food.

"May wanted me to get married to you, so we're trying to avoid that happen and it just happened that Neal mentioned that Henry is getting serious with his girlfriend."

"Oh really? Who's he is dating right now?" asked Paige.

"A girl named Ella. Appeared she attended Enchanted College with him. Regina doesn't sound too thrilled at the fact that she might have to travel to another magicl realm."

"It's weird to think that there's another magic world out there." replied Paige, "But I'm sure she's lovely."

"I hadn't met her but Regina seems like her so that's fine with me."

"Hiya buddies!" yelled Nicholas. They all turned around to see Nicholas is making his entrance.

Neal gave him a fist bump as the greeting as he hadn't seen him in awhile, "Nicholas! No long time see you! Ava isn't coming?"

"Ava had to write 8 pages of paper tonight, so she can't make it. She sends you all her love. I know, dude. What had you been up to? I heard you moved out your parents' farm."

"I did. I couldn't stand them being controlling of my life so I moved out."

Nicholas signaled to the bartender for the drinks then he pats Neal's back, "Good job. This calling for a round of drinks!" The bartender gave them a glass of beer which they chugged down within seconds.

"Damn, that was nice ole cheap beer. Much needed," said Phillip to Nicholas.

"You're welcome, sir. How is your college life?" replied Nicholas. Neal proceeds to space out as the conversation between them wasn't exactly interesting enough. He was interrupted only moments later when his ex entered the building.

"Oh fuck," muttered Neal which it got Nicholas's attention.

"What is happening?" asked Phillip upon noticing the change of his mood.

"Alex just entered."

"Alexandra Herman, your ex?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes. We did not exactly have a good breakup."

"Ok. Let's go Æsop's Tables. They have better drink deals anyway." said Paige. The group left their drinks on the table and attempt to sneak past Alex. Unfortunately, Alex saw them leaving.

"Too coward to face your ex-girlfriend, eh?" snapped Alex toward to Neal.

Neal was doomed that he couldn't do anything not to cause a scene. He just looked at his friends as he was unsure what to do. His friends were frozen in place as they know better than to say anything. Alex was well known for taking their words and twist into whatever it suits her.

"Um. No. We're just heading home as we all have classes to attend in the morning." lied Neal.

Alex proceeds to move closer to Neal's face, which she stroked his cheeks, "You all have classes tomorrow? On Friday?"

"Uhhhh…" he found himself speechless, unable to think a better excuse to avoid her without any drama.

Alex scoffed, "Thought so. Always full of shit." She proceeds to clear her throat and picked up the beer that was waiting for her, "Attention everyone. I want to announce that Prince Neal Nolan is full of shit. Actually, don't date him or hang out with him because he's such of a liar and Heartbreaker."

There were mutters and shock in the audience, which Neal had no choice but stay strong, especially at the fact that he wanted to find someone better to be part of his life.

"You know, what. Alexandra Herman, you never let me make my own decision. Everything is always you and you. Never us. I'm sick of you and it is time for us to stay apart for good, you little cinder bit…"

Nicholas and Phillip proceed to hold Neal back and attempted to calm him down before making any regrets. Neal scowled while watching Alex smirking in happiness knowing that Neal snapped.

"Come on, Neal. Let's get out of here. She isn't worthy of your energy." encouraged Phillip as he grabbed his arm. Neal just scowled at Alex and walked outside to cool down, which he took deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night out. I'll go ahead, go home as this night has been enough with my ex stirring up drama. I don't want to ruin anymore."

"Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault at all. Come on, I'll buy you a beer." said Nicholas.

The offer was very tempting, but Neal knew that he won't calm down tomorrow morning if he went with them.

"Thank you for the offer, but can I call a raincheck on this. I have to work tomorrow and I want to stay calm as possible for the mayor."

Paige understood the pain which she gave him a quick hug, "I understand. Now you go relax and forget all this. We'll drink for you."

Neal smiled as he returned her a hug. Sweet Paige, Phillip is so lucky to have her in his life. He does feel luckier at the fact that they're good friends after all. Nicholas, Philip and Neal exchanged quick goodbyes and went their own way.

Neal arrived at his place just a few minutes later, which he realized how exhausted he was. "Well, let's hope that tomorrow will end on the better note." he last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
